The Artificial Selection Occurrence
by Axelrocks
Summary: AU 3x01. Sheldon is always working and when he is with Penny and the guys he isn't there. Penny has decided that enough is enough and she's going to get to the bottom of this. No matter what. It may have to become Junior Rodeo time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, I admit this might not be one of my greatest updates. I was in a hurry to finally get this chapter up and I may not have gotten Sheldon's character down. But I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh, and another thing, the title has nothing to do with that thing people(scientists?) do with plants and animals where they breed them for certain desirable plants. Nothing to do AT ALL. Okay, okay. Read on!**

**I also do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of the characters, though having my very own Sheldon would be helpful once school starts ;).**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Honey, you need to stop doing this. This isn't healthy and you of all people should know that!" Those were the first words out of her mouth the moment Sheldon settled himself in the passenger seat.

This was the fourth time this week alone that Sheldon had not left the University until well after eleven. This was the second time she had to pick him up because Leonard was already in bed and the other two times was by Leonard. He had not been happy about it by the way.

"Whatever do you mean, Penny?"

She could tell he was trying for a nonchalant tone but the twitch in his eye gave him away. _His very own lie detector_. He knew exactly what she was talking about but he didn't want to admit it. Stubborn.

"You know you can't lie, sweetie." She smirked at him and hoped that she would get one of his infamous glares. It was fun most times to get him riled up and lately he hadn't been acting like himself so it would make her happy if he went off on a spiel about science this or that or something Sheldon-y.

She didn't get a glare, she didn't even get a glance. Instead his gaze was focused out the windshield, looking at nothing in particular. He was in his own head now, most likely thinking of an equation. It was doubtless he hadn't even heard what she had said.

_Dammit, Whackadoodle, what's wrong with you?_

He was getting more and more in his head nowadays. It had gotten to the point where she would come into his apartment, see him working at his whiteboard and sit in his spot. He wouldn't tell her to move. Some days, she thought, he probably didn't even know she was there. Well, until Leonard would come in the room see her there and instantly began talking to her.

She would slide out of his Spot then, feeling awkward talking to Leonard while she sat there.

And if the other guys noticed strange with him they didn't say anything about it.

_Of course, _she thought angrily. _They probably don't care. If Sheldon is always in his own head he's not there to annoy them and be his normal condescending self. What kind of friends were they?_

"Penny?"

His voice broke her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her, actually _looking_ at her, and not with the faraway glances she usually got. She sighed with relief.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop glancing over at me and keep your eyes on the road. I would rather not die in a fiery car crash."

Now _that_ sounded more like him.

She rolled her eyes, playfully. "Just think of the loss to science." She joked.

His small voice startled her, but not as much as the words he said with it. "It would not be that large of a loss." He looked away from her and out his own window.

"What?"

Immediately she yanked the steering wheel to the side, ignoring the way he was clutching the sides of his seat, and pulled off to the side of the road. Hastily she turned off the engine and looked at him, hoping that it was one of his '_Bazinga!'_s.

It wasn't.

"Penny, we have yet arrived at our apartment building. Why have you stopped?"

"I stopped because I'm in shock at what you just said! Something is definitely wrong with you, Sheldon, and we are not leaving until you tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, Penny." Twitch. "Can we please go home now? I have some work that I wish to do before bed."

"That's another thing!" She exclaimed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and moved her body to face him. "You're always working!"

"Penny-"

She interrupted him and not caring about how much he hated it when someone did that to him.

"No, Sheldon. Last Saturday I did my laundry at 8:15, just like _you _do _every _Saturday, except you weren't there. Instead you were standing in front of your whiteboard in Science Land! Yesterday, you missed New Comic Day and Halo because you were working late at your office. I had to team up with Raj and we lost because he couldn't tell me when Howard was sneaking up behind me with a plasma grenade."

She knew she sounded angrier than she should be, but she remembered the indifference the guys had to Sheldon's absence.

"Oh, he's just working late, Penny. It's no big deal." Leonard had told her when she had asked where he was.

_No big deal. _She had wanted to scream at him. _He never misses Halo night!_ Instead she didn't say anything and the topic of Sheldon was never brought up again.

Something was up and she was going to find out. But Sheldon was oddly silent in his seat.

"Tell me." She poked him hard in the shoulder.

He winced and rubbed the sore spot. "Penny, you know I bruise easily."

"Honey," she softened her voice. "I'm worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong. I won't tell the guys if that's what you want.

He looked at her, his blue eyes intense and…sad. She was wondering where the arrogant, smarter than you, Sheldon had gone. This was not him sitting in the seat next to her.

"Penny, how long has it been since Leonard, Howard, Raj and I returned from the Artic?"

Hmmm…it was the end of May now. They came back in…

He didn't give her a chance to answer.

"It has been eight months, two weeks and three days."

He probably could have even gotten it down to the minutes and even seconds since the moment they had landed in the U.S. But where was he going with all this?

"It has been eight months, two weeks and three days." He repeated. "Since my name and my work came into question. I was the laughingstock of the University for weeks."

"Oh, sweetie."

He ignored her and continued, "That didn't bother me though. I was always laughed at for one thing or another. But my name lost all credibility. All my work, all my research up until that point had to be reviewed and looked over to see if there was any mistakes." He looked at her again. "Penny. I _don't _make mistakes."

She gave him a small smile. "I know, sweetie."

He continued. "My work since then has to be reviewed, not by one, but _multiple _other physicist to make sure nothing is wrong with it."

She could tell how much that was bothering him. Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD, _never _made mistakes. Ever. And right now she could visibly see his anger. His jaw was clenched so tight it had to be painful.

Her hand hovered over his shoulder, wanting to be a comfort to him. But she just let it hover there like she had done that first day they had come back. She then clenched her fists in anger. All Leonard had done was try to get with her and when Sheldon had found out what they had done he didn't even seem to care. She was glad she had only given him a hug instead of that kiss she thought he had deserved. After seeing him treat his best friend like that all he had deserved was a slap in the face.

He was lucky she hadn't given it to him.

And then when Sheldon ran off to Texas they had been reluctant to get him. She had threatened to go all Junior Rodeo on their asses if they didn't leave within the hour. If they hadn't, though, she knew she would have. Living in that small apartment of hers seemed even duller if she didn't have her crazy neighbor always knocking on her door, after eleven of course.

She didn't know what to say, but she tried for reassuring. "Don't worry, Sheldon, I'm sure any day now they're going to realize that you actually _don't_ make mistakes and you'll get your credibility back."

"It's not going to happen, Penny!" He all but exploded, some of his accent coming out. "It's not going to happen and that's _unacceptable._ I've worked so hard to get where I am and with one little incident, one little _prank." _He gritted the words out. "It's all wiped away. I had the Nobel Prize within my grasp, but now I fear that I will never get it."

_Oh, Moonpie…_

"I've forgiven them for what they did."

She hadn't.

"But not a day goes by when I don't wish that I had gone down to the Arctic myself."

He was now looking down at his lap, hands gripping his knees. He looked so sad and she hated seeing him like this.

"To answer your question, Penny, the reason why I have been working so much is because I what them to know I am serious about what I'm doing and I want them to trust my work again."

_Germs, be damned!_

She reached over the seat and hugged him as best as she could while he was still seat belted in.

He didn't stiffen or move away, but he didn't hug her back either.

"Penny," his voice was small now. Tired. "Can we go home? I want to go home."

She pulled away from and sat back in her seat ,offering him a watery smile. She hoped he didn't see the tears threatening to spill over in her eyes.

"Of course, sweetie."

**A/N Sorry, if Sheldon seems a little to angsty but this is how I feel that he would have acted after the Arctic incident. Don't worry he's not going to be like this the whole story and things will be looking up for him soon. I hope you all enjoyed this and tell me so by leaving me a review ;) Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's Chapter 2! I just wanted to thank you all so much for reviewing and following this story! **

**This chapter may be a little of a filler chapter, I don't know. It's all in Penny's third person POV and I think most of the story will be like this. So I hope you all enjoy! :) Also, I wrote this in a rush so there might be a few mistakes in spelling and grammar and such. Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the trip back to their apartment building was silent, Sheldon kept his gaze out the window and didn't look at her once after his confession. They walked up the floor flights of stairs in silence, he remained one step ahead of her. When they reached his door he finally turned and looked at her.

"Thank you for the ride, Penny."

He didn't look at her for long and soon his gaze was on his feet and his fingers were playing with the strap on his messenger bag.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now go and get some sleep." Smiling she patted him on the cheek and then turned to go to her own apartment. All she wanted to do was hop in the shower and maybe relax with a glass of wine…or two. But his next words stopped her.

"I will be heading to bed as soon as I work on some equations."

_Oh no._

"One hour." She said firmly, arms crossed over her chest and she gave him a stern look.

"One hour?" He gave her a look of confusion, eyebrows furrowed together over his blue, blue eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You have one hour, Sheldon Cooper, to work on those equations and then you are going straight to bed to start those REM cycles."

"Penny," he looked down at her in his condescending way. "You can hardly put a time limit on science."

"That may be so, but I can sure as hell put a time limit on _you._" She gave him a small push into his apartment. "Now get your tall, skinny butt inside and get what you need to get done." She followed him inside and shut the door after herself. "And when that hour is up you can either walk yourself to your bed or I can _drag _you there Junior Rodeo style."

**~S-P~**

Sheldon was taking notebooks, pens and other various things out of his messenger bag. Penny had no idea how he fit all that stuff in there. His bag was like the Mary Poppin's bag of science.

He spoke with his back to her. "You know, Penny, you don't have to stay here. I am perfectly capable of knowing when an hour is up."

_Ha! You may know when an hour is up, Moonpie, but that doesn't mean you'll stop working._

"Nice try, Sheldon." She plopped herself on the couch, using the pillow in Sheldon's spot as a cushion for her head. "I know that if I leave and not check up on you in an hour you'll probably work the whole night."

He grumbled as he positioned several notebooks perfectly on his desk, each edge perfectly aligned with the one underneath.

"Oh," she spoke up again, eyes closed. "Your hour started five minutes ago, by the way."

He squawked and immediately flew to his whiteboard, marker in hand.

**~S-P~**

Twenty-five minutes in, Leonard stumbled into the apartment. Slightly drunk and alone. So he had not gotten lucky on this Anything Can Happen Thursday bar excursion with Howard and Raj. Sheldon didn't even look at him, his eyes fixed intently on his board. He probably hadn't even noticed that his roommate had come home.

But Leonard took one look at Penny, who was still laying on the couch but with a magazine, and brightened. Any day he got to talk to Penny was a good day.

"Hey, Penny." His words were slightly slurred. "Whatcha doing?"

She didn't even look at him as she flipped a page in her magazine. "Just making sure Sheldon doesn't overdue it with the science." Checking her phone, that had been laying on the couch next to her, she called to Sheldon's back. "Sweetie, you have thirty-five minutes."

If he had heard her he didn't show it.

Leonard looked between the two and wondered what was going on between the two of them this time. Sometimes he didn't want to know and right now he was too drunk and tired to ask.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight, Penny." He smiled at her and walked to the hallway. "Goodnight, Sheldon." He said to his roommate as he passed by.

"Night, Leonard."

This was said by Penny and the only goodnight he received. It was the only goodnight that mattered, though.

**~S-P~**

Penny jolted awake when her pocket started to vibrate. Taking out her phone she saw that it was her alarm going off. Sheldon's hour was up. Now to tell the man himself.

She sat up, stretched. "Alright, Moonpie, time's up!" She knew she probably said that a little to cheery for it being almost one in the morning, but if it broke him out of his science spell than so be it.

He turned to her, panic on his face at the thought of abandoning his unsolved equations. "But Penny-"

"Nope!" She grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him to his room. "You can solve the mysteries of the universe tomorrow."

"But, Penny, I need to work on them now. I've almost-"

"Sheldon, you have work in the morning. You can work on them then, when you are actually getting paid to work on them, and you need your sleep _now._" She poked him hard in the chest and he stumbled into his room.

He glared at him and rub at his chest. She smirked.

_Ah, there you are! Now I can finally say I'm in Sheldon Cooper's presence and not some workaholic robot._

"You have five minutes." She held up her hand and spread her fingers out. "Five minutes to put on your pajamas and then I'm coming back in here."

Shutting the door, she effectively shut off any protests he was going to give her. She stood there against the door and didn't hear any movement.

"Four minutes and counting, Sheldon!"

Her hand covered her mouth to stifle a giggle when she heard his unhappy sigh and a drawer opening. She knew she was probably having too much fun bossing him around, but she knew it was actually for his own good. He was going to make himself sick if he didn't start getting some sleep. And she knew they, especially her because she would be the one to take care of him(damn you, Leonard!), didn't need another 'Code Milky-Green'.

Not really keeping track of the time she figured he had had enough time to get dressed so she opened his door and walked in. She heard a yelp and turned to Sheldon, who was standing by his closet clutching a white t-shirt to his chest. He had his pajama bottoms on, but was naked from the waist up.

"Penny! I would appreciate if you wouldn't just barge into my room, even though people _cannot_ be in room, and violate my privacy!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like a teenage girl. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Vapor Rub, remember?"

Ignoring her, he demanded. "Turn around."

"Sheldon."

"Penny." His eyes narrowed and so did hers. They were having one of their infamous stare offs.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in defeat and turned around. Not two seconds later he declared that he was decent.

"Good." She pointed to the bed. "Now get in bed, mister."

"Can I at least brush my teeth first?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. But you better come right back!"

She felt like she was talking to a six year old. A tall and incredibly smart six year old.

Few minutes later he returned smelling minty fresh and once again yelped in surprise when he saw where Penny was sitting.

"Penny, you're in my bed. People can't be in my room and they can't be on my bed!" He stood there with his arms crossed angrily over his chest. He looked just short of stomping his foot in frustration.

She pushed her back against the headboard, crossed her feet at the ankles, getting comfortable. "Do you expect me to sing you 'Soft Kitty' standing up? Not after the shift I worked today."

"But 'Soft Kitty' is only for when I'm sick. I'm not sick."

_Yet._

"Look, do you want me to sing it to you or what?" She was getting impatient and tired. She wanted to get this over with and go to bed. She had an early shift in the morning.

His eyes widened and he scrambled into to bed, settling directly in the middle. Assuming his vampire pose, he pulled the comforter up to his chest and looked up at her, waiting.

She couldn't help but smile at his eagerness.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Alright." She cleared her throat and began.

"_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty purr purr purr."_

She looked down and smiled at how peaceful he looked laying there. With one finally glance she slowly lifted herself off the bed, trying to not jostle Sheldon, and headed for the door.

"Good night, Penny," he said softly.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She stopped at the doorway and looked at him one last time. "Oh, and I'll be sleeping on your couch so don't even try to sneak out once I'm gone."

She closed the door behind her and couldn't help but smile when she heard him say, "Drat!"

**~S-P~**

_Thunk!_

Instantly Penny was up. "Sheldon, I swear if that's you- Oh, hey Leonard."

"Um, hey Penny." He was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and closed the refrigerator door with a bottle of water in the other hand. "So, um, what are you doing on our couch?"

"Just making sure Sheldon doesn't come sneaking out of his room to work."

"Oh, about that." He came over and sat adjacent to her on the armchair. "You know you don't have to do this for him. He gets like this a lot and you shouldn't waste your time on him, he'll get himself out of this in no time."

Damn him! He was jealous! She could read it in his face. He was jealous because she was spending time with Sheldon. It didn't matter that she was only doing it to help. More time with Sheldon was less time with him. Damn him! He had absolutely no right to be jealous. No right at all! If he would actually take a look at his best friend, if any of them took a look at him, and not at her they would see how he really was.

But to Leonard, Howard, and Raj the less of Sheldon the better. And even when he was there, hanging out with them, he wasn't _there._ His mind was somewhere else and she noticed how his fingers would twitch on his thighs, as he sat in his spot, aching to hold a marker.

She wanted to scream and yell at all of them. It was all their faults and they were doing nothing to help. Sheldon had said that he forgave them, but she hadn't. Everyday there was less Sheldon and more robot. She didn't know what she would do if one day he would forever get lost in his mind.

She felt tears sting her eyes and quickly blinked them back. There was a time and place to confront Leonard on the subject, but not now. Not with Sheldon asleep in his bed in the other room.

"Leonard, he's been working late a lot this week. I just don't want him to get himself sick. I mean, haven't you noticed how late he's been out? Aren't you worried?"

"Come on, Penny," he sighed. "It's only been a couple nights and he hasn't been eating lunch with us for awhile."

"Wait." She jerked and looked at him. "He hasn't been eating lunch? What the hell, Leonard! And you still think that there is nothing wrong?"

"Well, we assume he eats lunch, y'know, just not with us."

He seemed flustered and it served him right. Sheldon was his best friend, he could, at least, check on him once in awhile to make sure he was still alive.

"Alright, Leonard." She suddenly felt very tired and didn't want to argue with him right now. After all, she had to get up in a couple hours for her shift and she wanted to spend them sleeping.

"Um, okay." He couldn't help but feel like he was being dismissed.

He totally was.

"Goodnight, Penny." He stood up and made his way back to his room.

"Night." She grumbled after him.

* * *

**A/N Reviews? Please?**

**I just wanted to tell you all that I just got the Comic Con magazine and of course I had to get the Big Bang Theory one! I love the covers! The front has Sheldon, Leonard and Penny and they are all dressed in black. Leonard and Sheldon look to have black leather jackets on! :D And then you flip the magazine over and the rest of the cast is on the back. They all look amazing as well!**

**So I was flipping through it and I stopped at this picture and there was this girl posing with some of the cast and she had a dress that was made out of TBBT totes and bags, so it had all of the cast on it. It looks awesome and I would totally wear it!**

**Well, I'm done rambling.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the little wait, but here's a slightly longer chapter for you! I wrote half of this in a hurry so I'm sorry if thee is any grammar errors. I tried to catch all I could.**

**Alright. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The smell of coffee and bacon woke her up the next morning. God, she hadn't had bacon since...well since she almost burned her kitchen down three weeks ago. Sitting up in the couch, with her blanket now balled at her feet, she stretched and shuffled her way to the kitchen. Sheldon had his back to her, still in his pajamas (the green and black plaid ones) while he cooked at the stove.

He turned to look at her just as she sat in one of the stools. His face was neutral. "Good morning, Penny."

She wondered if he was mad at her for last night. "Good morning, Sheldon." She tried to sound cheery, but it was just too early for her.

"It is surprising to see you up before eleven a.m." He gave her a small smile over his shoulder and quickly turned back to his task.

Her heart began to beat a little faster when she saw his smile. It had been awhile since she had seen one from him and she quite liked the fact that she was the recipient of one now.

"I took the liberty of starting the coffee machine for you. I had no idea when you would awaken so I figured I should have it ready for you."

Did he just say the magic word coffee? He did. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him but she knew she would probably freak out. It was also too early for one of those too.

"Oh my God, Sheldon, thank you." Thank you." She practically ran to the counter to grab a mug and pour her some of the heavenly black liquid. He was such a freakin' lifesaver!

She inhaled the sweet aroma and turned around so her back was leaning against the counter top. She was only a few feet from Sheldon now. Taking a tentative sip and she looked over at her neighbor. "So how did you sleep, sweetie?"

"Even though I did not achieve my full eight hours of sleep, the fault being my own." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "But I'm surprised to find myself feeling fully recharged this morning."

"That's great, honey." She smiled at him. "Now maybe you should start going to bed at a decent hour from now on."

"I will consider it, if I do not have any work that I have to attend to."

"Sheldon." She was ready for an argument.

"Penny," he interrupted her and offered her a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Damn him for using food as a way to distract her, but she didn't know when was the last time she actually had a good breakfast. So, not one for passing up from free food, especially if Sheldon was giving it to her without one of his infamous lectures, she gladly took the plate from him and sat down.

"Thank you, sweetie." She grabbed a fork and dug in.

"You are welcome, Penny." He made himself a plate and sat down in the other stool, which was next to her.

They were so close his arm brushed against hers, yet he didn't move. She found this odd Sheldon-like behavior but she found his presence comforting.

"I originally was making breakfast for Leonard and I but, seeing as he isn't up yet I figured you would better utilize the leftovers."

She made sure she had no food in her mouth when she spoke. "Well, it's his lost because this is delicious." She gently nudged him. "Who knew you could cook, Moonpie."

He glared at her. "Penny, don't call me, Moonpie. Only MeeMaw can call me Moonpie."

She had heard that same speech probably a hundred times; she chose to ignore it and still called him Moonpie whenever she felt like it.

Finishing the last of her breakfast, she placed the plate and now empty mug in the sink, knowing that even if she did wash them Sheldon would just rewash them anyway.

"Well, I have to get going. I have an early shift to get ready for." She placed a gently hand in his arm, heart beating fast again when he didn't shrug it off. "Thank you for the breakfast, Sheldon."

He turned and looked at her. "You are welcome, Penny."

At that moment, Leonard shuffled into the kitchen, tying his robe around his waist. "Something smells good."

"Yeah, Sheldon made breakfast."

He then noticed Penny. "Oh, hey Penny." He smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine." Remembering the conversation, they had last night she was still somewhat mad at him. "Oh, and sorry I kind of ate your breakfast. It was delicious!" She retreated to the door and gave one last smile, this one aimed more at Sheldon than Leonard. "See you guys later!" And she closed the door behind her.

~S-P~

Whoever thought it would be a good idea to have a breakfast shift at the Cheesecake Factory, especially on weekends, should jump off a cliff! It was only a short shift, fours or so, but there were so few customers. Most of them had been old retired people and since it was just only breakfast the tips she received were very small.

Seriously, there was no point in a breakfast shift. At all.

Before she grabbed her stuff to leave she stopped in the kitchen and asked the cook, a man named Mike, to make her a Barbeque Bacon Cheeseburger with everything on the side.

Shaking his head, he smiled at her request. "Damn, Penny, you're starting to sound like that crazy guy that comes here every Tuesday."

She wanted to call back. "He's not crazy his mother had him tested." Knowing that would be exactly what Sheldon would have said if he was there. But instead, she just laughed along with him and thanked him when he handed her the Styrofoam take-out container.

She climbed in the car, grumbled at her 'Check Engine' light, and rubbed the dashboard as if it was a dog. "Don't worry I'll get you checked out one of these days." Then finally, Sheldon would be off her back.

The drive to the university wasn't a long one and she had spent of the time jamming out to the catchy pop tunes on the radio.

Driving into the parking lot by the science building, she found, to her irritation, there was no open parking space. But then something caught her eye in the employee parking lot. Smiling to herself, she found that it was Sheldon's spot.

Hey, he wasn't going to be using it anytime soon.

She parked in his spot and walked into the building. She was surprised to see no one walking around. Glancing at her phone, she saw that it was probably lunchtime and everyone was probably in the cafeteria.

She had only been here once before and she sure as hell didn't remember where Sheldon's office was. She knew where the cafeteria was and she supposed she could go in there and see if Leonard knew where his office was. But she knew he would probably ask too many questions and tell her not to worry about Sheldon.

And the less she saw of Howard the better.

"Woxanne?"

She stopped in her tracks. She remembered the voice and the annoying man attached to it.

"Penny, actually." Turning to face him, she bared her teeth in a smile. "Could you show me where Sheldon's office is?"

"Coopew? Youw hewe for Coopew?" Kripke shook his head in disbelief. "Nevew thought I'd see the day."

"Hey, kind of in a hurry here!"

She actually wasn't, but Sheldon's food was cooling by the second and she didn't want to hear him complain if his food wasn't up to the right temperature.

"Fowwow me."

He led her down some corridors and found that if she had looked harder she would have found it in no time.

"Thank you." She said to Barry as a way of dismissing him.

He walked away, in shock, still not believing that 'Coopew' had a hot blonde visiting him at work. What was the world coming to?

Penny looked up at his door and read the inscription that was there, _Dr. Sheldon Cooper. PhD._ Deciding she would be funny and tease him a little but she started to knock.

*Knock knock knock*

"Sheldon!"

*Knock knock knock*

"Sheldon!"

He opened at the second round of knocks. He looked slightly irritated, but she saw a flash of amusement in his eyes.

"Penny, what-"

She held up a finger to stop him. "I haven't finished knocking, Sheldon."

He rolled his eyes and waited for her to finish.

*Knock knock knock*

"Sheldon!"

She gave him a smug look. "Now, I'm done." And she waltzed past him and entered his office without an invitation.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" He was still standing at the open door, unsure if he should shut it or just leave it open. "If you're looking for Leonard's office it's-"

"I don't want to go to Leonard's office." _In fact, I don't really want to see his face at the moment._

Deciding that she was probably going to remain in his office, he shut the door. If he was being truthful with himself he found that he actually didn't mind that she had interrupted him at work. Now if it had been Leonard, or worse, Howard…

"I brought you lunch." She happily held up a bag with the Cheesecake Factory's logo on it.

"I'm not hungry." He said stoically.

Brushing past her, he reached for his marker and went back to work on his whiteboard. It didn't last long. His vision was soon full of blonde hair and angry, green eyes.

"Sit!"

This demand said with an aggressive point at his desk chair.

"Penny," his tone was an irritating one. "I am fully aware of the fact that you are a female- a very bossy one- you are not my mother, who is equally bossy; therefore I _do not _have to listen to you."

He tried to peer around her to get a better look at his whiteboard.

"Could you please move? I would very much like to get back to my work."

She didn't move. Of course, she didn't. If anything, she set her feet down more firmly in front of him.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

He glared at her and she just glared right back.

"Leonard told me you haven't eaten with the guys in awhile." She pinched his side. He yelped. "You can't afford to skip meals, Moonpie."

"Don't call me Moonpie, only Meemaw can call me that."

"Oh, yeah? Well, how would your Meemaw feel if she found out her little _nummy nummy_ wasn't eating right?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

Taking out her phone, she waved it in front of him. "I would." She smirked. "I have your mom's number on _speed dial._ I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving me Meemaw's number."

He continued to glare at her.

She made a show of hitting a button and holding the phone to her ear.

"It's ringing!"

It really wasn't. She just wanted to scare him and by the looks of it, it was working. With a defeated sigh, he sat down in his chair.

He didn't like being bested.

Once again, the smug look was back on her face. She slipped her phone back in her purse and slid the bag towards him.

He eyed it suspiciously.

"I didn't know if you had a routine thing for lunch so I brought you something I knew you liked."

He had already taken out the Styrofoam container to reveal his cheeseburger with everything on the side. Just as he liked it.

"Penny, I'm afraid that it is not up to a suitable temperature; therefore I cannot eat it."

"Oh no. Don't even start, mister." She laid her hands flat on his desk and leaned into his personal space. He leaned away, eyes wide.

"It would have been perfect temperature if we hadn't had that little tète a tète earlier." She walked over to the only other chair in his office. "It also didn't help when Kripke just stood there and stared at me when I asked where your office was-"

"Excuse me?" He interrupted her. "Did you say Kripke?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I did, Mr. Vulcan-hearing."

He groaned and almost dropped the burger he had reluctantly taken a bite out of.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?" She was kind of worried now. Did the cheeseburger get him sick? Code Milky Green?

Before he could answer, someone knocked on his door.

Dear Lord, was he going to get _anything_ done today?

Sighing he rose up from his seat and answered the door. He opened it just enough so only his lanky body could fit.

"Hey, buddy." The voice was unmistakably Leonard's. "We, uh, we missed you at lunch today."

"Leonard," he said in his straightforward way. "I have not eaten lunch in the cafeteria for the past ten days and this is the first time you have decided to 'check up' on me."

"We didn't want to bother you. You've been working a lot lately, and-"

"So, where is she?" This was Howard. "Come on, Kripke said you had a total babe visit you in your office."

So that was why they were all here. They had caught word of a woman who was visiting Sheldon, just as they had with Missy. They hadn't really cared about Sheldon's absence; they were most likely enjoying it.

A year ago, she would have never thought Leonard was this way. If there were a woman involved, especially a hot one, he would always pick her over his best friend. She used to think he was too nice to do that, but she had seen it first hand more than once.

Poor Sheldon. These were the only people he had found a kinship with and they had not once looked in on him or offered him their company. Well, he had her.

She continued listening to the conversation at the door.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Wolowitz. Now, if you would excuse me I would like to get back to my work." He moved to shut the door, but Howard stopped him.

He surprising had some strength in those scrawny arms.

"Come on, we know you're lying. Just let me see her, we can share if you want.' He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Having enough Penny stood up, rolled her eyes and pushed Sheldon over so she could stand in the doorway, too.

"P-Penny." Leonard's jaw dropped. "What are you doing here? Did Sheldon call you to bring him something?"

"No." She was irritated. It was true Sheldon did ask a lot of things from her, but there was more to their friendship. It made her mad when Leonard always assumed the worst from his roommate.

"I just brought him some lunch, since apparently he hasn't been eating any for awhile. You all should now that, right? Since you are his friends and everything."

She glared at each of them and was satisfied to see that they all looked ashamed. Well, everyone, except Howard. He seemed unfazed by her glare; his eyes hadn't left her.

Instead, he sidled up to her and gave her one of his creepy grins.

"How about you let Sheldon eat his lunch and I'll show you around the University." Once again, his eyebrows waggled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Howard!" She said brightly.

He looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Howard," said Sheldon. "Even though you only have a Masters degree your inferior mind show know that was sarcasm." He looked at penny for confirmation. 'Right, Penny?"

She smiled. "Very good, sweetie."

"I'm three for thirteen this month."

"Hmm, I think we should get back to work." Leonard spoke up when the silence began to get awkward. "See you guys later."

They all retreated down the hallway.

Penny smirked at their retreating backs and stepped back into the office so Sheldon could finally shut the door.

With a heavy sigh, he sat back down in his chair. "Sometimes I wish they could act like they can control their libidos." He looked forlornly at his cheeseburger. "Now because of their pointless visit I can no longer enjoy my Barbeque Bacon Cheeseburger."

"Honey, I'm sure it's fine.' She took her own seat and resisted the urge to put her tired feet on his desk.

It had been a long morning and she didn't want to hear Sheldon lecture about how many germs there were on a human foot.

"Penny, it's cool to the touch!" He whined.

She wanted him to eat, but was definitely not willing to back to her job to get him another cheeseburger.

"Does the cafeteria have a microwave? I could go and warm it up for you."

"Yes, it does, but the germs and other bacteria that must be growing in it." He shuddered at the thought.

With a tired sigh, she held out her hand. "Give me some paper towels and disinfectant. I'll clean it out before I put your food in."

He instantly brightened and started looking through his drawers.

Sometimes it was hard being friends with a Whackadoodle.

* * *

**A/N I know it's kind of slow going right now, but the next chapter should speed things along a little bit. And while you are waiting for the next update you should check out my other stories. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the wait, but I was having a little trouble with this chapter. I'm not completely happy with it, so I might go back and redo some parts but for right now you all should let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and also in the show Raj would be sharing his office with Sheldon. Since this is an AU let's say he never had to work for Sheldon or share his office.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

With stuffing the cleaning supplies in her purse, she hoped it would help ward off some of the weird looks she had been receiving once she had stepped foot out of Sheldon's office. Now walking down to the cafeteria, she still felt the curious glances of the other scientists, professors and the occasional grad student. She supposed it didn't help that she was still wearing her Cheesecake Factory uniform. This one in particular sported a large ketchup stain on the skirt.

Sighing in relief she was glad to find the cafeteria empty when she finally reached it. She didn't need anyone to witness her cleaning out the microwave. She knew she should have dragged Sheldon clean-freak ass down here to clean it himself but he was too busy with his work and she figured that after last night she could let him have a few moments of peace.

Scrubbing away the remains of who knew what she deemed the microwave clean (her kind of clean, not Sheldon's. Lord knew she could never get it _that_ clean) and slid the Styrofoam container inside and set the timer. He, of course, had given her the exact amount of seconds for his food to be heated properly. So what was a few extra seconds?

Plus, she was thirsty and she was going to visit that vending machine she had passed when she left Sheldon's office. So the few extra seconds in the microwave would help keep his food at the correct temperature for the few minutes she would be stopped in front of the vending machine.

Taking the now warm Styrofoam container out of the microwave she made her made her way back to Sheldon's office, stopping at the vending machine like she planned. Groping around with one hand, she managed to open her purse, pushed past the cleaning supplies and pulled out some money. Being a waitress for more than five years had taught her to become deft with one hand and she had prevented many a spill because of it.

Just as she bent down to retrieve her Vitamin Water she heard the door, next to the vending machine, open and two well-dressed men stepped out, one looking vaguely familiar. They had their backs to her and had not noticed her standing there. She was about to walk around them when Leonard's name caught her attention.

"Dr. Mueller, I can assure you that Dr. Hofstadter is the perfect candidate. It is true he hasn't shown much advancement in his work; it is very reliable. Dr. Cooper, on the other hand." The taller man turned to close his door.

"Dr. Gablehouser," said the shorter, gray-haired man. "I have known Dr. Cooper since he first stepped foot in my University when he was a boy." He also had a heavy German accent. "I believe that what happened in his Arctic expedition was not his fault and he fully believed that he had found the Higgs Boson Particle. I still think he would be the best choice."

So, Dr. Gablehouser wanted to pick Leonard over Sheldon for whatever he had planned, just because he was reliable. Sheldon had worked his ass off these last few weeks and everyone knew he was smarter than Leonard. He deserved it more than anyone and if that stupid can opener incident hadn't happened she knew he would be the most reliable person in the whole God-damn University!

It just wasn't fair; those boys had done more damage to Sheldon's career than they had thought, not like they cared though. If he never received his Nobel Prize because of this she would personal hogtie and castrate each one of them.

The two men turned and finally saw her. She lifted her hand in a wave, smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, hello, miss." Dr. Gablehouser was the first to speak and he was all but leering at her. Very professional.

"Hi." It was the only thing she thought to say. _Way to go Penny, show them how smart you are!_

"Are you here for someone?" It seemed the other man was completely forgotten as he talked to her. She wanted to cover herself up when his eyes began to rove over her body.

"Yes, actually. I'm here for Sheldon." She lifted up the container. "I brought him lunch. I'm Penny, by the way."

"I'm Dominik Mueller." The other man held out his hand and she shook it. "So, are you acquainted with Dr. Cooper? Girlfriend, perhaps?"

She felt her face heat up. "N-No, I'm just a friend."

Dominik's blue eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled. "That is something you are not happy about."

He thought she liked Sheldon? Ha! But she took one look at Dr. Gablehouser and she knew she had to say something to get him off her scent.

Time to put her acting to good use.

"No, I'm not." She looked away. "But he is so into his work that he barely notices me." Time for some water works.

She felt a tear escape her eye. "I've been in love with him since I moved in across the hall. But his first and only love will always be science." She sniffled.

Why the hell was she _not_ getting any call backs? She was a natural!

"My dear," Dominik placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he will see you for the beautiful woman you are."

She gave him an unsure smile; well at least she hoped she did. "Thank you."

"Uh-hmm." Dr. Gablehouser cleared his throat. "Dr. Mueller, if we don't leave now we'll be late to our meeting."

"Oh, yes. It was nice to meet you, Penny." He stepped away from her. "Don't lose hope."

"I won't!" She smiled, this time a real one. He was such a kind man and she waved as the pair walked away.

She knew right away she did not care for Dr. Gablehouser, she knew Sheldon didn't either, but Dr. Mueller she liked.

Heading back to Sheldon's office she knew that her little act back there was probably going to come back and bite her in the ass but now, she was just focused on getting Sheldon his food in time so she wouldn't have to make another trip back to the cafeteria.

~S-P~

She walked into Sheldon's office to find him sitting in desk chair, chin in hand, as he stared at his whiteboard. He barely acknowledged her when she placed his food in front of him and plopped down in her own seat.

"Did you heat it up for the correct time?" He asked, now facing her.

She unscrewed her drink and took a sip before answering. "Yep."

"Hm, very well. Thank you, Penny."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Watching him eat she debated if she should tell him of the conversation she had heard earlier, knowing that he would get angry if he learned that his boss wanted to choose Leonard over him for something. Oh, God, who knew what that, would do to him. She probably would never see him because he would always be here.

Nope, she would keep it to herself.

"Penny." He called her name and took her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you plan on staying here for the duration of my work day?" He was now finished with his food and had thrown the container away.

He had obviously been hungry.

"Um…sure. If you don't mind."

"Very well." He sighed. "I ask that you do not try to engage me in idle conversation. This is my job and I am getting paid to work." He smirked, hands clasped behind his back as he looked at her.

"Okay." She glanced at his bookshelf. "Can I read one of your books?"

"Penny." His head cocked downward so he could look down at her. "I am a man of science; therefore my books all consist of some aspect of science. There is no romance novel or other such drivel among those shelves."

Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the bookshelf. "Is that a yes, Mr. Man-of-Science?"

"Very well. But please keep them in the same condition that they are now." He went back to work on his whiteboard and tuned her out.

_Well, this looks interesting._ She pulled out a thin book and read the title. _Hmm, I wonder if this is the same as that movie with Tom Cruise._

She shrugged and moved to sit down. Only one way to find out.

~S-P~

Penny was sucked out of her world of aliens and England when someone knocked on the door. Glancing over at Sheldon she figured he hadn't heard, so engrossed he seemed to be in his work, so she stood up and opened the door.

Leonard stood there, startled to see she had answered the door. He gave her a crooked smile as he played with his fingers.

"Hey, Penny, you're still here."

She leaned against the door. "Yup."

"Um, well, it's three and usually Sheldon and I go home at this time. Is he ready to go?"

She turned her head, still seeing Sheldon staring at his whiteboard. "I don't think so. Hey, look, you go on and I'll take him home when he's ready." Which would be in a few hours, whether he liked it or not. Last time she checked he wasn't getting paid over time.

"Okay. Will you be coming over for Chinese, later?" He looked hopeful and it took all her willpower to not roll her eyes.

"Yeah, count me in."

"Great!" His smile grew bigger. "So, I'll see you then." He waved at her and walked back down the hall.

She shut the door, sat back into her seat and got back to reading. She was surprised to find herself actually enjoying this little book.

Who said science-fiction was boring?

* * *

_A/N This chapter could have gone on so much longer than I let it, but I decided to just add it onto the next chapter. I promise the next chapter won't take that long for me to update I'm kind of on a roll right now. Oh, and if you haven't seen it yet I have started a new story if you all are interested. I would love to hear from you guys!_

_Oh and does anyone know the book Penny is reading? I think I may have made a little obvious._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the little wait, but hopefully this is worth it and it's a little longer than normal.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

…_And as it flew it rained down darkness upon the land. [1]._

Penny flipped the page to find, to her surprise, that she was at the end of book one of the book she now held in her hand. Glancing at her phone, she found that it had only been an hour and a half since she had started the book and now she was more than halfway through.

Saying she was proud of herself would have been an understatement. She could not remember the last time she had finished a novel, probably not since high school. Even then, doing more than skim the pages was something she rarely did. She had been more concerned with boys, friends and parties back then.

Sheldon would be happy that she seemed to take a liking to one of his science-y books.

Speaking of Sheldon, he was still statue-like in front of his board when she last checked up on him. That had been about an hour or so ago. She hadn't heard anything from his side of the office; looking at him now she had to stifle a giggle. He was now sitting at his desk, head buried in his arms, fast asleep.

And he had tried to tell her he didn't need his sleep; that little liar.

"Sheldon, honey. Wake up." She gently shook his shoulder.

His head jerked up, eyes now wide open. "Danger, danger!" He cried, looking around him wildly. His eyes finally landed on Penny and started to focus.

"Yes, Penny?"

She couldn't help but smile at his slightly confused look. "Sweetie, I think it's time we head home."

Looking longingly at his white board, with the numerous equations covering it, he decided it would be best if he listened to Penny and agreed to leave with her.

She grabbed her purse and looked at him. "Can I borrow this?" She held up the book she was reading.

He looked at her with surprise. "Ah, _War of the Worlds_ by H.G. Wells. I'm surprised, Penny, that you have taken a liking to it."

She shrugged. "I know it's not a _Cosmo _magazine; I think it's interesting so far."

He followed her out the door, closing and locking it behind him. "I suppose you have seen the most recent film of the same name."

"Yup." And to get a raise out of him, she added. "Tom Cruise was pretty hot in that one."

A smile of triumph lit up her face when she heard him sigh in annoyance. Sometimes it was just too easy.

"I hope you are aware," he was now walking alongside her, one arm hanging by his side and the other clutching the strap of his messenger bag. "That that movie is only loosely based off the book."

"Oh damn, and here I was thinking that this was the novel adaptation of the movie; no wonder Dakota Fanning wasn't on the cover." She glared at him. "I'm not stupid, Sheldon."

He hmphed. "I never said you were."

Their fingers brushed as they walked, and she wondered, for a fleeting second, how he would react if she just grabbed his hand.

The thought made her heart beat faster and she slowed her pace so she remained a half-step behind. He hadn't seemed to notice and they continued in silence.

* * *

When they reached her car her phone began to vibrate with an incoming call. In her haste to answer it, she almost dropped it.

She cursed her shaking hands. She didn't know why she why she was so nervous. Okay, she did. While they had walked in silence through the hallways of the science department, her mind began to wonder. To say most of her thoughts were about Sheldon would be an understatement, because _all _her thoughts were about him.

After they had brushed hands she began to think about him touching her. Kissing her. She had never thought these things about Sheldon before. It was _Sheldon_ for crying out loud! She would look at him as they walked and whenever his gaze met hers she quickly skirted her eyes away. She felt like a teenager with a crash and was now trying to sneak glances at him from across the room.

All she wanted to do was get home and lay down.

But first she had to answer her phone. It was Leonard.

"Hey, Leonard." She tried to blindly place her key in the lock on her car door as she adjusted her phone on her shoulder; after the third try she gave up and looked down.

The whole time Sheldon stood patiently by the passenger door. A first for him. And if parking in his spot bothered him; he didn't say anything. In fact he was being oddly silent as well.

She couldn't dwell on him though Leonard had begun speaking.

"Oh, hey Penny. I, uh, we were just wondering if you've managed to drag Sheldon kicking and screaming out of his office yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "He actually came willingly. He's tired and hungry; hopefully you have the food ready."

Sheldon was looking at her; knowing she had been talking about him. He still said nothing though.

"Yea, I just sent Howard and Raj to go and pick it up."

'Okay, cool. See you when we get back."

"Okay, bye."

After hanging up with Leonard, she placed her phone back in her purse and started her car. She glanced at Sheldon, sitting silently in his chair and decided to try and make conversation.

"I hope you don't mind that I parked in your spot."

"Of course not, Penny. I don't use it and if you plan on bothering me at work again then you can park there."

When he said the last part he didn't sound like he was annoyed, like Penny thought he would. She glanced at him briefly; did he not mind that she visited him at work? Did he like that she had?

Her heart began to beat just a little bit faster and she had to quickly shake those thoughts away. _Come on, Penny. Stop being desperate for any sign that he might like you._

"So, should I get use to your visits, Penny? Should we make a routine of it?"

Was it her imagination but did he sound hopeful?

"Hmm, I don't know about a routine. How about when I feel like visiting you I will."

"Penny, you can hardly just show up at my place of work whenever you _feel _like it!" He looked appalled.

"How about I call before I stop by?" _If I remember too._

He nodded slowly, thinking about it. "All right. That's acceptable."

She beamed.

* * *

They arrived at their apartment building the same time Howard and Raj returned with the food. Raj waved at them and Howard looked like he was going to say something inappropriate to her but Raj grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

Raj was such a sweetheart; when he was sober. Drunk was another story.

"I hope they got my order right." He had walked up right beside her and she hadn't noticed.

"I'm sure they did. I mean, you order the same thing every week."

"I would like to believe you, Penny." He held open the door for her; she smiled her thanks. "But you are the only person I can trust to get my food order correct."

"Aw, sweetie." She looked at him over her shoulder as they ascended the stairs. "It's probably because I'm your waitress."

"No." He seemed thoughtful. "I think it's because you are the only person that seems to care if they do or do not get my order right." Instead of looking at her, he watched his feet.

This was something to dwell on. Leonard had been his roommate a couple years before she had met them and he still got his order wrong; her first time she got everything right, down to the soy sauce. Did that mean she cared more? It was just food after all.

"I just know how _peculiar _you are about your food." She stood outside 4A and waited for Sheldon to get his key out.

"Yes, I suppose. But Leonard knows that too."

_He just doesn't care._

They opened the door just as Howard, Leonard and Raj sorted out the takeout on the little coffee table in front of them.

"Hey, guys!" Leonard peered over his glasses and smiled at them; well, it directed more at her.

"Hello, Leonard. Howard. Raj." Sheldon greeted each one and then went to his desk to drop off his bag.

Penny went straight to the middle cushion. _Her Spot._

Grabbing her Chinese container, she immediately began to dig in.

'So, what are you guys watching?"

Leonard looked sheepish as he talked. "Well, we didn't know when you guys would be back so we started season one of Babylon 5."

They all turned their heads when they heard Sheldon's groan from the kitchen. Leonard rolled his eyes and continued.

"We're about to watch the sixth episode. "

"Interesting." She said this in a tone; indicating it actually _wasn't _interesting. Well, if this was what her boys wanted to watch she supposed she could stay. Her limit was one episode, though, any more she would probably fall asleep in her food.

Some of the stuff the guys watched was interesting; others…were not. And she had to agree with Sheldon on this one; this was one of the things that were not.

Sheldon walked over, instead of sitting at His Spot, he grabbed his food and headed toward his room. Neither of the guys gave him a second look, but she got up and followed him.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to eat out here?"

"Penny." He sighed. "I'd rather not sit through and watch that drivel; so I'm going to eat in my room."

Well, she didn't want to watch it either. If Sheldon wasn't, then neither was she.

"Um, do you want to come over to my place and eat? We can watch a movie or something."

It took him a moment to think things over; glancing at the door to his room and at the door to the hallway.

"What movie do you have in mind? If it's _The Lake House_ then I would rather spend the duration of my meal in my room."

"It won't be that, I promise. I don't know what we can watch." She shrugged. "We can figure that out when we get there."

Actually she already had a movie in mind and she had to turn and head for the doorway to hide her smirk.

He followed after; ignoring the looks the guys were now giving them.

* * *

She opened her apartment door, glad that she had thought to clean it during the week. It also helped that she had hardly been in it for the past; either she was working or she was next door.

Looking at Sheldon and gauged his reaction; he looked pleased. This time she didn't hide her smirk.

"Okay, have a seat." She went to the fridge, grabbed two bottles of water (AND she had gone shopping recently; Penny Dixon for the win!) and set one in front of him.

She went in her room and came back out; a movie in her hand.

"How about some aliens and Tom Cruise?" She showed him the cover; smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"I know it's not like the book but it still scares the crap out of me. I went to see it in the theatres with a friend in Nebraska and I swear I almost started crying."

Once again he rolled his eyes. "Penny, you do know that no part of this movie is real."

"Yes, Sheldon, I know." It was her turn for an eye roll. "If you don't want to watch it, we don't have too."

"Yes, I know it is no where near what the splendid H.G. Wells wrote I do not dislike the movie and I quite enjoy the visual effects and acting is average; though that little girl's screams irritate me."

"You and me both. Now," Hand on her hip, she gave him a pointed look. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good." She slid the DVD in the player and took her spot back on the couch; next to Sheldon. "Oh, and when we're done eating I'm turning the lights off."

"I presume so you can reenact how you first viewed the film."

"Hell, yes."

* * *

_**[1]- War of the Worlds by H.G. Wells.**_

_**A/N Well, it's going to be moving along a little faster now and I can clearly visualize the next chapter so hopefully you won't have long to wait for that one.**_

_**So I gave Penny a last name and I don't know if many of you recognize it (yes, I did get it from another show). Daryl Dixon from the Walking Dead. I think it fits, right?**_

_**And the little story Penny says about going to see War of the Worlds and almost crying; well that was based off me. My sister, dad and I went to go see it and I'm not afraid to admit that it almost had me in tears (Hey, I was only 12!) but I love that movie and whenever I watch it I make sure I do in total darkness. (I do the same with the Jurassic Park movies, but that's for another time and place to talk about.)**_

_**Also, I have a question: Babylon 5 is the TV show that Sheldon hates, right? I will feel totally stupid if it's not. And do you think that Sheldon and the gang would watch The Walking Dead(it's about zombies) or Falling Skies(aliens)? This isn't necessarily for my story I'm just curious. Well, actually I may use it as a bonding moment for Sheldon and Penny. (Maybe they could bond over their like of The Walking Dead and have marathons and such. I say Walking Dead instead of Falling Skies cuz I like the TWD and not so much Falling Skies.) But what do you all think? You can either say it in a review or PM me!**_

_**(Sorry about mentioning The Walking Dead so much [This is more so for my other story] but I'm hooked!)**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave me some awesome reviews!**_


End file.
